A Poem
by Jenni0889
Summary: YAOI! Someone had written a poem and left it on Kuramas nightstand. When the person comes back for it, Kurama finds out who it really is.
1. The Poem

**Not Because**

Everyday when I wake up  
I see you in my head  
Everyday  
Every minuet  
Every second  
I think of you.  
And I hate it  
I hate to feel  
something that  
Isent there  
I hate to see  
Something that  
I can't have  
Forever  
I hate to think  
Of the things  
I could do  
If I had you  
I hate to think  
What will happen  
When I leave  
forever  
I hate to see  
I hate to feel  
I hate it  
Not you  
I hate that  
I can't leave  
you  
I hate that  
I can't hold  
you  
I hate that  
I can't feel  
you  
I hate that  
Not you  
I hate that  
I can't leave  
Out of fear of  
What you might do  
I hate to see you  
And not hold you  
I can, just won't  
Why?  
Not because its wrong  
Not because its right  
Not because I love you  
Not because I hate you  
Just because

I love u


	2. The Fic Part

Fluff, but its allright. Remmber to read and review! This fic is finished! .

* * *

Kurama sat on his bed, the paper in his hand, staring, just staring at it. Who wrote it? Why did they write it? What did it mean? And how did it get in his room?

He laid down onto his back and extended his arms in front his him, looking up at the paper, trying to study it some more.

_Not Because._

That's the title. Not because. A girl in his class might have written it, but why and how would it be in his room? Maybe one of them stopped by and his mother but it in here?

Kurama stood from his bed and walked out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen. "Mother?" He asked. She was sitting at the table, drinking coffee, and reading a book.

"Yes Suichi?" His mother looked up from her book and looked at her son. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I was just wondering if anyone had come by to see me lately." She thought for a moment.

"I don't believe anyone has. Why?"

Kurama turned and exited the kitchen. "No particular reason." He went up back to his room.

If no one had gone into his room and placed the poem there, then how did it get there? It wasn't possible to sleep write was it? No, that was preposterous.

_Just Because._

This was something deep, something that would nag Kurama till he knew who wrote it. Something that he felt he needed to know, like gravity, unable to stop it.

Kurama set the paper onto his nightstand and laid down in his bed. He spent hours just thinking about the poem and picking it up again to read it.

Who could have written it? And why… ah… too many questions.

It was getting late and Kurama was getting tired. Light turned to dark as did the inside of his eyelids.

_I hate that  
I can't hold  
you_

Kurama was now in a deep sleep as Hiei snuck into his room. He had come in there when Kurama was at school and used some paper and a pencil.

Hiei wrote the poem.

He looked around the room and found what he had forgotten. Purposely or not, he had still forgotten it. He quietly folded the paper and placed it in his pocket.

_I hate that  
I can't feel  
you_

Hiei looked at the peacefully sleeping fox. He moved closer to him and gently stroked Kuramas cheek.

_Everyday  
Every minuet  
Every second  
I think of you._

He watched Kurama sleep for a few more moments. So beautiful.

_I hate that  
I can't leave  
you_

Hiei was drawn to the fox.

I hate that  
I can't hold  
you

He wanted to take Kurama in his arms and never let go. He wanted to hold him, he wanted to be held, and he didn't know why.

_I hate to see you  
And not hold you  
I can, just won't_

Hiei bent down on one knee and brought his face up to Kuramas.

_Why?  
Not because its wrong  
Not because its right  
Not because I love you_

_Not because I hate you  
Just because_

Hiei placed a light kiss on Kuramas lips.

_I love you._

Kuramas eyes fluttered open and immediately Hiei pulled away and took a few steps back. "Hiei…" Kurama out of bed and stood up. "Where you the one… who wrote that poem?"

Hiei wanted to leave. He wanted to jump out that window and never come back again. But that wouldn't just break his heart, but Kuramas too. And he couldn't do that to the one he loved.

_I can't leave  
Out of fear of  
What you might do_

Hiei slowly nodded.

Kurama smiled. He finally knew how Hiei felt about him. He took a step towards Hiei who took a step back. "Hiei please." Kurama took another step to him and Hiei stood his ground.

_I hate to feel  
something that  
Isn't there_

He stroked Hieis cheek. "I love you Hiei." He said.

The window was calling him. Leave now, love doesn't exist. You don't feel it, its not there.

Hiei looked up at Kurama. "I…" He tried but nothing came out. He wanted to say the words, but he didn't know what love is.

"Shh. Its ok Hiei." Kurama looked into his eyes, understanding everything that was going threw his mind. "As much as I would love for you to tell me you love me you don't have to just yet."

Hiei smiled a little. Kurama understood. He could feel his eyes start to water. Kurama moved closed to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Hiei closed his eyes and at that moment a tear gem fell.

_Just because_

_I love u_


End file.
